De caza
by aleccullen
Summary: leean mi fic.... es de Nissie y Edward de caza jeje lo quiero y dejen rewiews please! se los agradeceria muchooo BsS... Espero y les guste como a mi..


De caza

–_¿en que estabas pensando en ese momento, papá? _

me volví a verlo con las cejas fruncidas que casi se tocaban unas con otras, se miraba tan compungido que en una parte de mi subconsciente me pedía que dejara ese tema después de un minuto de silencio, y ya lo iba hacer pero papá vio en mi mente que lo iba hacer y me interrumpió.

–lo que mas me daba miedo que pasara paso esa noche del cumpleaños de tu madre, cuando tu tío Jasper trato de atacar a Bella. Eso era lo que menos quería, que uno de mi propia familia le hiciera daño… es por eso que quise que tuviera una vida sin problemas que fuera una mujer normal, como lo que era, es por eso que le pedí a Carlisle que nos fuéramos… cuando le dije a tu madre que no la quería y la deje ahí sola en ese bosque fue uno de mis peores días de mi existencia.-aun tenia la mirada en frente recordando lo sucedido, ahora que escuchaba esta historia comprendía muy bien a mi padre porque si yo hubiera vivido eso tal vez me hubiera separado de mi amado que en este caso hubiera sido Jake y el pensar todo lo que paso con mis padres hasta a mi me hacia afligirme. Pero si ese no había sido el peor día ¿cuál había sido?- mi peor día fue cuando me dijeron que Bella había muerto.-_¿quién murió?_ Pensé precipitadamente – tu tía rose me hablo diciendo que tu madre había muerto, todo fue una equivocación, fue ahí cuando fui en busca de los vultiri, es decir que cuando quieres morir… puedes hacerles la petición de que te maten; pero me toco la suerte que los Vulturi le tuvieran un gran aprecio a Carlisle y me negaran la petición, por eso y que mi don le serviría a Aro, pero nunca me iba unir a ellos y menos en esos momento que había perdido mi motivo de vivir. Pensé en obligarlos de otra manera y eche andar mi plan "b" por así llamarlo. Mostrarme al sol en la torre del reloj, cuando llegue a esa torre y dieron las doce, sentí que no importaba lo que me doliera o pasara después de eso, yo lo que quería era ya no existir en este mundo si no estaba ella, en esos momentos la vida me sabia a hiel, cuando cerré los ojos y salí ante la multitud sentí algo en mi cuerpo como si alguien estuviera en mis brazos y sentí su pelo en mi rostro, su respiración, su piel suave como la seda, su insondable mente, su delicioso y dulce aroma en mi cuerpo tan repentinamente.-sonrió ante esa idea.-que pensé que ella y Carlisle tenían razón, que podía ir al cielo después de esta vida. Pero cuando escuche su voz y sentí su respiración en mi rostro que decía, Edward, vuelve a la sombra ¡tienes que moverte! .-hizo una imitación de su voz.- y abrí los ojos y la vi ahí en mis brazos tratando de moverme, me di cuenta que todo había sido un error y que ella estaba ahí para salvarme, desde ese momento me jure a mi y a la vida, que solo la muerte me iba separar de ella nada, ni nadie lo iba a ser de nuevo.- hizo una pausa de unos segundos.- Es por eso que estoy aquí, casado con la mujer de mis sueños y con una hija maravillosa que amo y viviría y moriría por ellas.

Edward me parecía en ese momento, como la persona que me había dado la vida para ponerme siempre en mi lugar, porque la experiencia de papá era tan sorprendente, que el conocer a mi mamá lo había hecho una persona con mucha experiencia mas de la que cualquier persona tuviera. Lo adoraba y daba gracias que yo estuviera a su lado, y que eso fuera hacer para siempre.

- ¿es por eso que defendiste a Jake…?.-dije entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo fijamente, se volvió a verme rápidamente.

-solo porque te amo a ti y no quiero que seas infeliz, es por eso que me interpuse sabia que si salía lastimado, te iba a lastimar a ti y mucho.-me lo dijo con tanta intensidad que era imposible dudar; así mi padre fuera enemigo a muerte de la manada iba hacerme sufrir.-nunca.

Tenía la costumbre de andarse por mi mente siempre así que no me pareció raro que me dijera eso. Y porque era la única mente cerca que podía leer. Me volví hacia la ventanilla mirando todos esos arbustos, arboles de gran tamaño y mire a lo lejos un lindo río con una cascada hermosa, seguí mirando y encontré muchos venados corriendo en manada.

-¿qué tan lejos iremos?-pregunte con suspicacia.

-no muy lejos un, poco mas al norte. ¿Querías ir a otro lado?-murmuró vacilante.

-no… - dije rápidamente.

-ya lo sabía. – sonrío ampliamente y yo lo acompañe, estirando una mano para darle un empujoncito. No le conteste.

Le subí a la radio y me puse a cantar un poco con él, una canción que estaba en otro idioma. Abrí la ventanilla y saque mi cabeza cantando y respirando aire puro, lo sentí demasiado frío, olía a un poco de sábila, una espesa mescla de tierra mojada con musgo, leña recién cortada, unas cuantas hierbas con olores fuertes, algo dulce con una mezcla salada y oxida, inconfundible; sangre. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir. Me deje llevan un poquito mas y llegue al punto exacto. Ahí estaba unos cuantos venados. Escuchaba su palpitar en el cuello, que se me hacia agua la boca.

–ya estamos por llegar, espera un poco mas.-papá me saco de concentración y me deslice de nuevo en el asiento, mirándolo y cerrando rápidamente la ventanilla.

–huele… muy bien. - murmuré para mis adentros.

–lo sé, unos cuantos kilómetros más… - dijo suspirando.

–¿porqué ese suspiro? – pregunte dubitativa.

–es solo que… eres igual que tu madre. Cuando ella se entero que yo era vampiro, no sintió miedo. Cuando estuvo conmigo a solas, tampoco. Cuando… se entero de lo de Jacob, tampoco. Cuando se entero que estaba embarazada, ni cuando naciste. Nunca sintió miedo de mí. - Él siempre me contaba todo. Entre Edward y yo nunca había secretos, siempre le preguntaba algo siempre tenía una respuesta para mí, y yo para él. Pero hoy no sabia que contestarle.

-No es que no tuviera miedo es solo que. Pensaba y sabia que tu no le harías daño.— hice una pausa — ni Jake.

-Lo sé. Me lo dijo muchas veces. Y ahora le creo.— dijo dándole una sonrisa fugaz a la carretera. Él ya lo sabía. Mi madre con su poder había abierto su mente y se lo había mostrado con puntos y comas, lo que pensaba y sentía, ahora mi padre tenía más claro de lo que pensaba. Y mi madre se encargaba de recordárselo todos los días.

Me quede en silencio más de treinta minutos, mirando la carretera sin mirar nada. Pensando en cómo sería mi futuro con Jake, financiando nuestra vida. Pero claro, mi padre retenía una carcajada cada vez que encontraba algo gracioso, aunque fuera solo para él.

-blocchi—dije en italiano, haciendo un puchero para mi padre.

Nos empezamos adentrar en medio de los arbustos en un pequeño camino que había. Manejo hasta unos cuantos metros del bosque; ya estaba obscuro tal vez eran las dos o tres de la mañana. Pero no dormiría, eso lo podía aguantar –aquí lo dejaremos.

Asentí lentamente y le di una media sonrisa fugaz; nos bajamos del coche en silencio, y me abrazo por la cintura. Necesite desentumecer mis sentidos para hallar algo, Al adentrarnos a un claro pequeño me pare para observar el paisaje de una forma general, sin pararme en detalles y dejando que la mirada mi mirada se deslizara por todo lo que me rodeaba. Note como mi campo de visión se detenía en un radio de sesenta metros conteniéndome por una hilera de árboles. Sin mirar nada mas; olía el musgo en las partes húmedas, el romero que que estaba cerca, el humo de una hoguera a unos cuantos kilómetros, la hierba húmeda, la amalgama de aromas florales que emanaban entremezclándose entre ellas, la resina que fluía de las ramas cercanas y lejanas… y ahí estaba; sangre. Me concentre mas en mi oído… dos corazones palpitando desbocados. Sus movimientos: lentos cada vez más lentos. Noreste. Un kilómetro y otro un kilometro y medio.

Me volví a mi padre lentamente.

—_son dos. Te comparto. —_Dije con la mente

—gracias cariño, ya encontré algo por este lado. Disfruta. —susurró. Y se volvió y corrió al noroeste.

Di tres zancadas para llegar al árbol más cerca y me deslice en la primera rama gruesa de la copa del árbol que vi para empezar a deslizarme por cada árbol a mi paso en unos bajaba y brincaba por arriba de las rocas que encontraba, corrí sin que una rama me rosara. Esto era lo que me gustaba hacer, me sentía libre de todas maneras posibles, de esta manera siempre llegaba a la éxtasis. Cuando estuve a veinte metros de mi primer caza me deslice sigilosamente por la copa del árbol más cercano, y con agilidad me puse en posición de cuclillas en una rama y cuando mi presa se descuido me prepare y me moví rápidamente que en medio segundo mi presa había caído y me abrió paso a su cuello, mis dientes sobrepasaron la piel de mi presa delicadamente se febril sangre por mi garganta, no deje derramarse ni una gota por mi ropa tal y como padre me había enseñado a cazar. Cuando termine, me pare y mire a un árbol entrando en hito pero esta vez sin ver nada, concentrándome en mi otra presa cercana que estaba… si! Me dije para mis adentros, ahí esta, medio kilometro, escale el árbol que estaba mirando con rapidez, llegando hasta la mitad de la copa y brinque saltando como espiral la clásica de la tía Alice, cuando seis arboles, vi el puma que se volvia con desesperación a todos lados. Me pare en el tronco recargándome en el árbol esperando a que él gran puma se des estresara un poco, para poder atacar. Cuando él puma gruño, me entro una irritación que me fatigaba._ A mi nadie me gruñe puma insolente_. Susurré y me puse en cuclillas de nuevo y me lancé arriba de él y caí en cuclillas usando mi fuerza para dejar entrada a mis dientes, rindiéndose por fin mí caza. Me sustituyo la sed y deje que mi cuerpo se saciara ella, quería exprimirle hasta la última gota. Cuando termine le di unas palmadas al puma y me pare satisfecha y vi a mi padre sentado en una roca debajo de un árbol con un brazo sobre la nuca.

-ese puma… —bufo riéndose. — se metió con Renesmee Cullen.

-aja… —hice una mueca y sonreí — eso se gana el gatito por querer ser feroz.

Le di la mano para que se parara, pero ya me estaba abrazando por el hombro. Caminamos lentamente hacia nuestro camino al coche.

-es cierto… —dijo aun sonriendo.

-¿ahora quien fue él bueno? —pregunte con suspicacia.

-dos tigres y un venado que se atravesó sin querer en mi camino. —murmuró como con mucho orgullo.

-que suerte tiene ese venado. —dije acompañando a mi padre en su risa. —a ver quien gana.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa y se desapareció. Dejando mi eco de risa en el pequeño claro siguiéndolo entre los árboles y arbustos, cuando pase a su lado lo salude haciendo un lento agotamiento de mano, y seguí corriendo a unos metros delante de él, sangre de algún lugar no esperado me llamaba, mi padre me alcanzo y me tomo del brazo volviéndome hacia él.

-es un humano. —dijo mi padre preocupado, lo mire con una mirada suspicaz, creía que consideraría hacerle algo _¿me crees capaz?_ —No.

Trate de mirar en sus ojos algo más pero solo era insondable. Trate de calmar mi rostro dejar de fruncir el ceño, suspirando me di la vuelta.

-está a medio kilómetro al oeste, iré al este, si dudas ven conmigo. —murmuré caminando sigilosamente dándole la espalda a mi padre. No me siguió por supuesto, escucho mas allá de lo que le dije, sabía que si venia conmigo iba pensar que dudaba de mi, y así era aunque no viniera él sabia que yo era muy sensible a la sangre cuando andaba de caza y que podía matar a cualquier humano que se me atravesara en estas circunstancias, nunca había visto a una persona sangrar, con mis 9 años de vida no lo había experimentado y nunca iba suceder en el mundo en el que vivo no me frecuento con gente humana, solo con los chicos de la reserva pero ellos son licántropos, su sangre no es del todo deliciosa pero suficiente para mi que soy mitad humana, yo soy un poco diferente a mi familia vampira a ellos la sangre de los licántropos se les hace como algo no apetecible, humanamente hablando: mi familia es vegetariana; los humanos son como un tomate delicioso y los hombres lobo un tomate pero echado a perder. Para mi es diferente como mitad humana la sangre de Jake es deliciosa, pero no me preocupaba él era fuerte y ágil así que nunca vería correr su sangre. De esa manera nunca vería ni una gota de sangre humana. Mi mente voló haciendo esas distinciones, que no me había dado cuenta que muy cerca de mí se encontraba mi siguiente caza, no me había dado cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde en esa roca sentada había perdido la noción del tiempo, me había alejado lo suficiente para que mi padre perdiera mi mente por un rato, pero la luz del cielo oscuro estaban aclarándose y la luna se notaba aun mas oscuro, eso era una señal que tal vez era ya casi de día, cuando me pare de la roca en que estaba sentado con mis brazos enredados en mis piernas, sentí la necesidad de quitarme todo eso de la cabeza y enfocarme a lo que venía. Me apresure a ir por ella para ir al coche con mi padre que tal vez ya pretendía venir a buscarme, me moví como un borrón detrás de un árbol a unos cuantos metros de mi presa; Salí del árbol moviéndome de nuevo ágil mordiendo al animal por su vena que palpitaba rápidamente como un río de sangre, sentí la sangre caliente recorriendo mi garganta, era él mejor buffet que me gustaba, abrí los ojos y vi como el venado cerraba los suyos.

-pensé que tal vez te habías ido a casa por tu propio pie, pero cuando corrí escuche que estabas cazando. — dijo sentado en cuclillas a mi lado, cuando ya me había dado cuenta que estaba cerca de mi, volví mi rostro para verlo a los ojos.

-creo que es mejor que olvides lo que paso, me lo tome muy a pecho. — arrugue el ceño y las cejas. — ¿Puedes olvidarlo?

-claro que puedo, fue mi culpa pensé que tenias otra intención. —bufo queriendo sacar una sonrisa y miro hacia otro lado que no fuera mi cara. Me levante tomándole la mano para que se levantara también y caminamos tomados de la mano.

Nos fuimos cazando mas hacia él norte de donde nos encontrábamos, hacia transcurrió todo un dia, y otro, me causaba un dolor tener que soportar más tiempo aquí de caza, quería ver a Jacob. Era lo único que quería. Cuando cazaba al animal favorito del tío Emmett, sonreía con éxtasis, al pensar la cara que iba poner cuando supiera que lo hice por él, fue lo último que case.

-creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Mamá nos espera, desesperadamente de seguro. —le lance una mirada picara sonriendo, mi padre me la devolvió sin esfuerzo.

-ansío de verla. Es la mujer más hermosa. Mi Bella. —suspiro ante esa idea y me miro con unos ojos irreconocibles, sus pupilas eran de un color miel liquido, pero cuando hablaba de mamá ese liquido se derretía en todo el esplendor de sus ojos y se volvían más dulces, sensibles, con un brillo radiante, eran irrevocablemente enloquecedores. Era maravilloso el amor que se tenían mutuamente, los admiraba realmente. Lo jale para que caminara con más rapidez.

-creo que ya deberíamos estar en camino, creo que en vez de servirte el venir a caza empeoro. En vez de ganar a un Edward más saludable, lo estoy perdiendo completamente. —papá puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

-cuando hablas de Jacob Black, también pienso lo mismo. —dijo burlándose de mí, nos echamos a correr entre el bosque que se abría con una mañana claro con luz pero sin sol con un leve viento frio, tal vez en Forks estaría más frio, estábamos a unas nueve o 1diez horas más o menos, perdí la hora cuando mi papá empezaba a hablar.

Esa tarde maneje yo, mi papá me dejo manejar hasta casa, escuchamos música, cantamos, hablábamos poco. Ya había dormido lo sufriente esas dos noches como para que me echara una siesta en el coche. Como podía no ser feliz si tenía al papá más comprensible y encantador de la tierra. Tenía claro que él solo quería lo mejor para mi, que él morirá y mataría por mi madre y por mí. Y eso es lo que él merecía, que yo muriera por él si algo sucedía.


End file.
